Sinners & Saints
by courtneelovexo
Summary: CM Punk is in a 6 year relationship and raising a child with his girlfriend and it's never easy when you're on the road, you expect things to go the way you always wanted with your soul mate. But when something happens and things fall apart and you're the reason to blame, you do everything in your power to fix it before Dean Ambrose or Roman Reigns comes in to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I would like to take a moment and explain that this first chapter is kind of highlighting Phil/OC story before it truly begins in the next couple of chapters. Obviously, this is when Punk was still in the WWE and when The Shield was still together.

Thank you for taking the time to read, please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars or divas that will appear through this story.

**Chapter 1 **

I was sitting backstage with my hands resting under my chin and my feet bouncing up and down on the ground trying to understand what my charming boyfriend was talking about when he said 'don't stress out' and then took off back to the locker room since I was sitting next to Chez and Cassie ring side, placing a kiss on my lips, and then my eight and a half month pregnant stomach.

CM Punk or better known as Phil to me he has been having a feud with Chris Jericho, and things were taking a drastic turn with getting personal between the two. Jericho had made several attempts to bring me into it, but Punk had got severely mad about it, which made things worse.

It was Extreme Rules, and the road to get to this paperview event was practically killing me. I've witnessed Jericho smashing a whiskey bottle over Phil's head, with him ended up getting stitches, and knowing how much he hates alcohol, it had turned him into a bigger asshole than normal. Even though I knew most of it was staged, I knew how much it was effecting him outside of the ring, with it bringing up his childhood and his parents, since we're expecting the birth of our son in just a few weeks.

"You getting an itch sitting ringside?" Chez asked me and I laughed and nodded my head with a grin. "It's been 7 months since I stepped foot in the ring. I think little man is going to be just like his parents." I winced as our baby boy decided to kick me, and hard causing me to hold my stomach.

I had been in the WWE for almost 7 years when I found out that I was pregnant. I had started in the Indies, and worked my ass off to get signed up by Hunter when I was twenty.

"I hate watching this shit again." Cassie whispered seeing the video of their promos over the course of the feud, and I agreed. "I'm kind of starting to dislike Jericho." I stated. I knew that Phil was pissed when Jericho had decided to comment on our son ending up getting a father like Phil had, shit was going to hit the fan.

I turned around to see Colt eating Nachos, and I reached back and grabbed some, since we were surrounded by all our friends who we considered family. "Go get your own preggers." Colt joked and I flipped him off.

I heard Punk's music start to play, and the baby began to kick like crazy, and I reached for Chez's and Cassie's hand to let them feel, and they both grinned and laughed. "Daddy's about to kick some ass." I whispered to my stomach as I watched Punk make his way down the ramp.

"The following is a Chicago Street Fight!" I heard the announcer speak and I began to get nervous, knowing that anything was legal.

"He's gonna be good kid." I heard Colt in the back and nodded my head, as I found my hands rubbing my stomach.

Ever since I had hit four months pregnant, I was an emotional wreck and would cry at almost everything. It was miserable, so as I watched the match begin I had to bite my lip to keep my tears in check, knowing that Phil knew what he was doing.

The entire beginning of the match was brutal, they both were going extremley hard, throwing punches left and right at each other. Phil seemed to have the upper hand for quite a while, until they took it outside of the ring and Chris had tried to walk towards me as I was cheering on Phil, and Phil quickly through him over the barricade away from me. The two had eventually gotten back into the ring, and that's when Phil pulled out a kendo stick from under the ring and threw a wink at me.

"He's making me a nervous wreck." I whispered to Cassie as I avoided watching Phil get hit with the stick, and once Chris had dropped kicked Phil, causing him to fly off the ring, Chris brought the fight to right in front of us, and threw him into the barricade, and landed a solid shot to his face, and Chris came back over to us, and ripped the padding of the barricade off, and went to grab Phil, and postitioned him right in front of me and I immedaiately stood up and slapped him across the face when he sent me a smirk, causing him to lunge towards, and Phil jumped towards him, landing a blow to his back causing him to fall to the ground, and Phil had lost it.

He destroyed the announce tables, and and as soon as Chris had finally gotten the upper hand and hit him with a monitor, I felt a sharp pain in my back. "Fuck!" I hissed out, and both Cassie and Chez looked at me. "I...OW!" I felt another pain, and held a hand on my stomach and one on my back. "I think it's just cramps." I stuttered slightly, trying to pay attention to the match.

"Daddy better hurry up." Colt joked from behind me, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder, to try to relax me.

The moment I watched Phil from the corner rope fly off and onto the announce table, I knew that our son was coming. I felt the sharpest pain in my stomach, followed by a gush of water.

"OH SHIT!" I screeched, and both Cassie and Chez began to panic realizing my water broke. "We gotta get you to the hosptial Aria." Chez spoke sternly and I shook my head. "Not until the match is over." I clenched my teeth, and trying to breathe, praying to god that the match was almost over.

I had to shut my eyes for the end of the match, which felt like a lifetime, I was trying to time the pains, and knew that I had a few minutes, and when I heard everyone around me cheer, I knew that Phil had one once I heard the bells.

I watched as Phil grabbed his belt, and rolled out of the ring and ran towards us, jumping in his guy friends arms celebrating when he finally stood in front of me. "You good?" He questioned, knowing that I was upset. "Uh, so...our son enjoyed your match because my water broke." I told him quietly, not wanting to make a scene. Phil's jaw dropped, "Colt, get her backstage now." Phil ordered, and gestured for his sisters to follow. "I will meet you and have the car ready." Phil added and kissed me passionately. "Thanks, I needed all that sweat." I mumbled to myself as Colt escorted me to the back with Chez and Cassie following.

.

.

"Come on sweetheart, Push." I couldn't believe that Aria was in the process of giving birth to our son. I was completely exhausted from my match, but I was running on a complete high watching the love of my life bring something we created into this world.

"I am!" Aria snapped at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She had denied pain medicine and she was handling the entire labor process like a champ, even though I was sure she was going to break my hand from squeezing it. "Come on baby, just a few more and then we'll meet our son." I coached her, knowing that she was getting exhausted. She had been pushing for about twenty minutes.

"Just one more big push Aria, that's all we need." The doctor coaxed from under the blue paper, as I pushed her sweaty hair back, and kept my hand on her hair, as she pushed with all of her might.

"That's it, one more...and one, two, three, PUSH!" The doctor spoke, and Aria followed him, and the instant sounds of the new born baby crying brought tears to both of our eyes.

"It's a boy!" The doctor grinned, and coached me into cutting the umbelical cord. The nurses and doctor cleaned him up and checked to make sure everything was okay, while I was kissing Aria.

"I love you so much, you did so amazing." I whispered to her, as I wiped her tears.

"Here mommy, let's introduce you to your son." The nurse spoke and put the blue buddled baby in Aria's arms, and in that moment I felt my heart swell with joy and happiness.

"Hi there handsome, you had to make a grand entrance like your daddy, huh?" Aria cooed at our son, admiring his little features. I couldn't believe how dark his hair was already, and his fingers were so small. I watched as my long time girlfriend kissed our sons cheeks, and smiled up to me.

"Want to meet your son daddy?" Aria smiled at me and handed the little boy over.

The moment I held him in my arms, I knew in that moment I would protect and love him with every fiber of my being. I would never allow any harm to come to him or Aria, they were my life.

"Hi there, Phillip Jackson Brooks, I'm your daddy, and I'm going to do everything in my power to show you the entire world." I whispered to my son, as I sat on the bed beside Aria. "Thank you so much for giving me our son." I whispered to Aria as she cooed at PJ.

.

.

Phil and Aria, along with their new born son PJ were in their Chicago home after they had gotten out of the hospital a few days later. Aria was completely exhausted and Phil was trying his best to help her out as much as he could.

"You sleep just like your mama." Phil whispered to his son who was laying on his tattooed covered chest in their large bed. PJ had his little hands in fists tucked under his chin with a blanket covering him as Phil held onto him securely.

"I think he sleeps like you, well..when you do sleep." Aria smiled at the loves of her life. "I seriously don't want to leave you guys." Phil frowned, he was able to take off for two weeks, but was needed back on the road. "I'm about to tell Vince to shove it." Phil added, and Aria knew that he would too. "Baby, it's fine. We aren't going to be doing anything besides sleeping and eating, isn't that right PJ." Aria moved to lay her head on Phil's chest, next to the now awake baby.

"You just gave birth to our son and I don't want to leave you guys alone while I'm hudred of miles away from you." Phil wrapped an arm around her, and held her close.

"Phillip, nothing is going to happen. Plus, Colt is here almost everyday, so he'll hang out and let me sleep once in a while. I also have Chez and Cass if I need any help." Aria knew that Phil was going to be struggling being away from them, and she couldn't deny that she wasn't exactly thrilled for him to leave either, but knew that he had a job to do.

"When do you leave again?" Aria asked after a few moments of silence, as they were enjoying being with their son. Phil frowned and glanced at the clock, "In an hour. Frank is meeting me here with the bus. I don't see why you guys can't just come with me." Phil pouted with a sigh.

"Because our son is two weeks old and he doesn't need to be in a tour bus just yet." Aria smiled to her boyfriend.

.

.

"I'll call you as much as I can, and I want pictures, and videos." I was standing at the front door of the Chicago home I shared with Aria and now PJ, as she held our newborn son in her arms. "If anything, and I mean anything happens, you call me and I'm on the first flight out." I found tears in my eyes, hating the fact that I had to leave, but there was absolutely no way I could get out of not going to work.

"We'll be fine." Aria's voice was soft, and I knew that she was just trying to hold it together for my sake, so it wouldn't be harder on me, but I could tell by her hazel eyes, she wasn't wanting me to leave. "Fuck, Aria.." I sighed, and dropped my bags and wrapped my arms around her and our son. "I'm so sorry.." I whispered to her and heard her sniffle lightly. "It's fine. I understand, just go before you're late." She whimpered and I felt my heart breaking. I placed a long passionate kiss on her plump lips, and let out a small sigh and looked down to PJ, and felt all emotional.

"Daddy will be back soon little man." I whispered to the sleeping boy, and kissed his head lightly, and walked out the door, hoping like hell I could raise so much hell on the road that I'd be able to have some time off to spend with my family.

.

.

I absolutely hated the fact that Vince had put Phil into a position to where he couldn't get a few more weeks off of work all because he was Champion. On one hand I understood because it was business, on the other hand I just pushed a kid out of my vagina and would like for my family to be together for a few weeks before Phil had to get back out on the road. I know first hand better than anyone what life was like being a WWE employee, but at the same time, now I realize the struggle of every other parent on the roster, who has family at home.

.

.

"What in the world is your daddy doing?" Aria questioned to their son as she was watching the paperview event to the Royal Rumble as she was feeding him a bottle to get him to go back to sleep. He had a title match against The Rock, and when 'The Shield' had came out apparently, The Rock ended up through an announce table, and Punk was laughing in the ring until Vince had come out and almost stripped him of the title, until Rock wanted to finish the match.

"Your daddy is bananas and so is Uncle Pauly." Aria whispered as she finished feeding PJ and put him on her shoulder to burp him.

Aria watched as her boyfriend had lost the title to the Rock, and knew that he was going to be furious.

PJ was going on almost a year old and even though it seemed just yesterday that she had given birth to him, he was a happy and healthy baby, and Aria couldn't of been happier.

She had lost all of her baby weight and was actually in better shape than before she had the dark haired boy. Aria had gotten use to it just being her and PJ, but decided to go on the road with Phil and their child for a couple of weeks because Phil was having a hard time being away from them.

.

.

"When do I get to see my God son and best friend?!" Nikki whined as she and John Cena were walking next to me as we were heading to our tour buses. "I'm going to go pick her up from the airport in the morning." I explained.

It had been a grueling several months being away from Aria and PJ most of the time, with only having a couple of days off wasn't enough for me to spend time with them, so I had finally convinced Aria to come on the road with our handsome baby boy, and knew that things would get back to normal shortly.

.

.

I found myself walking around backstage of the arena in search for Nikki and Brie, it had been a few months since I had seen either of them when they had flown out to Chicago on one of their days off to visit me and PJ. It'd been almost a year since I've been around the locker rooms, so I decided to wear a pair of boyfriend jeans with the ankles rolled up slightly, with beige pump heels, and a tight white v-neck t-shirt, since I was in complete 'mom mode' but I had to admit I looked damn good. I had my make-up done before I arrived, and my hair was perfectly blown out.

I was thankful that Phil and Paul had taken PJ into the locker room to give me some time with the girls, and I decided that since I couldn't find Nikki that I would text her, so I pulled out my Iphone and scrolled through the contacts to find her name when I felt like I ran into a brick wall.

"Oh shit, sorry." I heard a deep voice, and I looked up into the clearest grey eyes, I'd ever seen.

"No, no. It was my fault." I quickly apologized and the man smiled down at me.

"Roman Reigns." He held his hand out for me to shake which I reluctantly did.

"Aria Callahan." I smiled politely and shook his hand.

.

.

I was walking down the arena hall in search of Aria, because she had PJ's favorite toy shoved in her purse and not the diaper backpack that she had given me, and he was crying up a storm while I was trying to get him to take a nap, so Paul had offered to watch him for a minute while I tracked her down.

When I rounded the corner, what I saw absolutely infuriated me. I saw Aria standing by both Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, who were smiling and laughing up a storm.

I furrowed my eyebrows and rushed to them, not liking the two men being near her one bit.

"What the fuck is going on here..?"

.

.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading is it a keeper or no? Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I truly appreciate them. I will give a heads up, the next chapter is going to be a time jump to get the story going fully. Please let me know what you think, and if you're a team ambrose or team reigns, just in case I decided to twist things a bit.

Thank you for taking the time to read, please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars or divas that will appear through this story.

**Chapter 2:**

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Aria heard the voice of her boyfriend, and the father of her son and looked up to see Phil's eyes darker, his neck starting to grow red.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Aria questioned slightly confused on why he looked so angry.

"I thought you were going to be with Nikki and Brie?" Phil asked with a glare towards Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns and then focused his attention back on her, "Not with Fabio and the boy band looking friend." Phil spoke casually and Aria's mouth dropped.

"Phillip!" She scolded him for his behaviour. "I ran into Roman, like physically ran into him because I was on my phone trying to find out where Nikki was." Aria explained and turned her attention to Roman and Dean. "It was nice to meet the both of you, and I apologize for his rude attitude." Aria apologized quietly.

She got two smiles from both Dean and Roman. "It was nice to meet you too baby girl." Roman smiled, and then Dean stepped up, "Yeah princess, it was nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll see each other around." Dean grinned and Aria felt her cheeks blush slightly.

"Aria." Phil's voice was deeper and lower, which meant he was definitely angry, and she looked up and Phil was practically standing right on top of her and he pushed her gently behind him and away from the 2/3 members of The Shield.

"No. No you won't see her around." Phil snapped leaving both men looking confused as hell on why his possessiveness came out.

"I think it's bound to happen, she is backstage, and we're backstage.." Roman started to speak up.

"Brooks, come on." Phil felt Aria's hand lace in his, and he softened slightly at her touch and retreated back as he wrapped an arm around Aria's shoulder. "Our son needs you, let's go." Phil stated throwing one last glare to the two men who had a smirk and goofy grin on their faces as they waved bye to Aria.

.

.

"What in the hell was that about Phil?" Aria rolled her eyes as Paul got PJ to sleep. Phil looked down to her for a brief moment. "I could ask you the same thing!" Phil snapped back quietly so he didn't wake their sleeping son.

"Uh me being polite?" Aria raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh how about you opening flirting with two men that just came up on the main roster!" Phil retorted and Aria let out a cold laugh. "Are you kidding me right now? Are you delusional or something? It was a polite friendly conversation. That's it." Aria scoffed and shook her head. "I'm going to see Nikki and Brie until you decide that you want to get over what ever jealous bone that decided to show up just now." Aria added and walked out of the locker room, leaving Phil standing there.

Phil sighed and looked to Heyman who raised an eyebrow at him. "Want to explain what that was about?" Heyman questioned as a good friend, and Phil shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to his close friend who was holding PJ.

"I...I just don't trust Ambrose. You know how when I was down in Flordia at FCW he called me out, and was in the ring talking shit, and brought Aria into it." Phil briefly recolected on the fury he felt in the middle of the ring when he tried to lunge for the lunatic only to be held back by 4 refs. There was absolutely no way that he was going to let another man disrespect their relationship.

"You know that she is always in Chicago raising your son while you're on the road. Do you not see the way that woman looks at you Punk? You just accused her of flirting with two men she just met.." Paul shook his head. "I mean, the only interaction she has outside of P is Cabana, Chez, Cass and the twins. You might want to get your head out of your ass and go apologize, because she busts her ass at home." Paul added and Phil knew he was right.

Aria was the one to get the sleepless nights of changing diapers, midnight feedings, and a sleepless fussy baby, while he was on the road. She was the one to make sure the house was clean, there was food in the fridge, and the bills were paid, and Phil didn't realize how much she did until just now. She had given up her career to be a stay at home mother, and he instantly felt bad realizing that she hadn't been in contact with most of her friends because they were on the road.

"You're right. I better go remove my foot from my mouth before I end up in the dog house until PJ turns twenty." Phil muttered, and Paul chuckled. "I can watch the little guy." Paul assured Phil. "You sure?" Phil questioned. "Just go, he'll be bright eyed and bushy tailed by the time you get back." Paul stated and Phil nodded his head in thanks and headed out the door to find his girlfriend.

.

.

"Wait, so you're telling me that he accused you of flirting all because you accidentally bumped into Roman and he saw you talking to them?" Nikki questioned with an eyeroll and Aria nodded her head.

"I mean, like I honestly want to flirt with another man. He's such an ass sometimes." Aria sighed as she relaxed on the couch as her and Nikki were scrolling through their Twitter accounts.

"He's a prick. You've been at home raising your guys son while he's been on the road, and what? He expects you to not talk to anyone? Hell, if I were him I'd be jealous cause girl, you got a banging body." Nikki smirked and Aria let out a chuckle.

"He's got nothing to be jealous of though. I mean we've been together for 6 years, and we have a beautiful son together. If he seriously can't realize that he's the only man I have eyes for then he's crazier than I thought all of these years." Aria explained when she heard a knock on the door and it opened.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Phil poked his head in and Aria's lips went into a straight line. "Please." Phil frowned slightly and Aria stood up. "When P gets up from his nap I'll come find you." Aria told Nikki and she nodded her head. "Good luck mama." Nikki spoke and Aria nodded her head in thanks.

"What do you want Phillip?" Aria questioned as she entered the hallway and crossed her arms over her chest.

Phil looked to the mother of his child, and took in her beauty. "I'm sorry for being an inconsiderate jealous prick. I know that you weren't flirting with either of them, but I just don't trust Ambrose." Phil began to explain the entire situation from when he was FCW for a signing.

"Phil, you should know by now that no one has my attention besides you and our son." Aria cupped his cheek. "We've been together for 6 years Phillip, you should realize by now that I'm not going anywhere." Aria added and Phil nodded his head.

"I just...I know how hard it is you being at home taking care of little man, the house and stuff and with me on the road. I just...I don't want you to leave me for not being around as much as I want to be." Phil voiced his concern.

"Don't be a fool Brooks, there's no way I would leave you for doing your job. We make it work, and we have to just enjoy the time we have together. But just because I talk to someone doesn't mean I'm flirting with them. Hell, I don't even know who they were until I literally ran into that one guy." Aria explained and Phil placed his hands on her hips.

"Forgive me for being a posessive jealous asshole?" Phil had a smile tugging at his lips as he bent down closely to her.

"Of course. I wouldn't have you any other way handsome." Aria smiled and leaned up to kiss Phil.

.

.

Later that evening after Aria and PJ had spent time with the Bella twins, and Nattie. They had let PJ crawl around on the carpeted floor, trying to encourage him to walk on his own, even though he would stand up with the help of holding on to something, he still wasn't brave enough to let go.

"What in the world is taking Phil so long?" Aria questioned as she was waiting for him to gather his things from the locker room down the hall, and knew that he was just planning on taking a shower on the bus. "Oh Cena said that he got pulled into Hunter's office." Nikki said waving her phone around and Aria nodded.

"I'm just going to take PJ to the bus, if he doesn't lay down soon he'll stay up all night." Aria stated and stood up to get her large purse and the diaper backpack and then went to grab her son. "Can you let Phil know if he comes looking for me?" Aria questioned as she wrapped her son's cubs fleece blanket around him. "Yeah girl, but we need a girls night soon so get Punk to be open minded." Nikki grinned and Aria let out a laugh. "Okay, I'll try. See you guys later." Aria smiled and walked out the door struggling to keep ahold of the bouncing baby in her arms.

.

.

Phil had just left Hunter's office, giving him a few days off before they started to work on a new story line, and he was exhausted. His entire body was tense and ached, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with his girl, and go to sleep. He was thrilled that they could go back to Chicago for a few days, and knew that Aria had planned on staying back home with PJ so he could be signed up for few classes with other little babies since Aria insisted that she wanted him to learn to share and things, so it wasn't a bad habit to break later on down the road.

"I can't believe how hot she looks for just having a kid man." Phil's ears perked up hearing the familiar voice.

"Don't let Punk here you say that, he'd lose his damn mind." He recognized the second voice of Seth Rollins, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Man, I guarentee that I could have her eating out of the palm of my hand within a week. She doesn't see how some of the NXT diva's were practically throwing themselves at him, it's just a matter of time before he slips up." He sounded so confident, and that infuriated Phil, causing him to rush in to see Dean Ambrose packing his bag, and quickly rushed towards him. Gripping his jacket.

"You stay the fuck away from my family! You stay away from Aria. If I so much as see you within a 20 feet radius of her, I will make sure that you are out of this company before your career even gets started!" Phil growled out and saw the smug looking smile on Dean's face.

"What in the hell you doing man?" Phil heard John Cena's voice, but he was seeing red as he was thinking of a thousand ways to hurt Ambrose. "Get off him, and go to your family, they're on the bus already." Cena added and put an arm between Phil and Ambrose.

Phil dropped Ambrose, "Stay the fuck away from her." Phil growled out and pushed past Cena and a confused Rollins and headed towards his tour bus.

**A/N: So, what do you think?Do you think that there is a start of trouble in paradise with Phil's jealous temper rising? Let's hear your thoughts.**


End file.
